This invention relates to an electric braking and auxiliary engine mechanism which performs braking and auxiliary acceleration for motor vehicles and more particularly, to an electric braking and auxiliary engine mechanism which includes a rotary machine directly coupled to the crank shaft of an internal combustion engine which drives the axle of the vehicle.